Bloodless
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Life changes, throws you a curveball that you didn't even see coming. Sometimes you catch and sometimes you strike out. No one ever knew striking out could be such a wild ride.
1. How It Ends

_**Chapter One---How It Ends**_

_A.n: Ok, the usual mumbo jumbo 'I don't own anything unless I say so' hence forth you will be duly notified when I do own something. Anyways; To my readers (the regulars lol) hey I'm on a vamp kick, so sue me. But, as I'm sure is expected of me, I'll try to maintain the creativy, orginality and quality of my writing. And I expect you all to give me constructive criticizm and pointers. Thankies! Ok, on with!

* * *

_

The street was near empty, but jade orbs knew that, further on up the dark street, a little known (to the general _human_ populace) club would simply be overflowing with people. Or rather, with _vampires_ and other..._creatures _of lore. A snort was heard behind the blonde man and he turned, glaring at the woman behind him.

"Let's go to Bloodless you said _Sure! _Raijin said, _NO_, I said. But did you listen! No!" Fury radiated in ruby orbs. Seifer smirked.

"At least we got something out of it." She gave him a cynical laugh.

"I'll say, we got a set of three inch fangs and an unsatiable thirst for _blood!_ Some exchange." Raijin slung an arm around Fujin. He'd changed, after he'd been turned. Still tall and as dark as ever, but he was now more graceful, definitely more handsome and much more intelligent. For this, Fujin would forever be grateful.

"You have to admit Fuu, hunting is fun." A devilish gleam lit the man's eyes and Fujin sighed. He had her there. There was nothing quite like searching a large, unsuspecting crowd, using your beauty and cunning to lure your chosen victim to a quiet place and then watching realization dawned on them as you moved in for the kill.

It was like an aphrodisiac. A bloody high. Literally.

"Lenny." Seifer smiled at the big bouncer as he walked in, Fujin and Raijin close behind. The crowd was, as usual, huge. The singer on stage could barely be heard over the scream of guitars and loud conversations. Seifer's sense kicked into overdrive, hunger filling him, the scent of human blood drawing a small moan.

"Let's eat." A feral grin sat upon Fujin's lips as she followed him. Of course, they were young as far as vampires were concerned, so much so that older ones referred to them as infants (this did _not_ please Seifer), but their exceptional education at Garden made them damn near perfect hunters.

Looking around, Seifer saw what Fujin and Raijin did. Most of the people in the club were vampires. You could tell simply by looking. They were all unusually beautiful, as beautiful as the clothes they wore and the things they owned.

Somehow, the threesome had never figured this aspect of becoming one of _them_. Sure, they had heard that vampires loved anything that was beautiful; men, women, children, paintings, cars, jewelry. If it was beautiful they wanted it. None of them had known, or heard, that vampires themselves were absolutely gorgeous. Horror flims were horribly off-base on the appearances of these dark creatures.

"Fuck!" Seifer hissed. Fujin snapped out of her train of thought and followed his gaze. Leonheart and Trepe. Dancing. With strangers. Fujin grinned. This would be interesting. Taking Seifer's hand, as Raijin had already found someone to eat (a.n: hahah), she sauntered over.

"Leonheart. Trepe." She gave them a unusually seductive smirk and started dancing with them. Surprisingly, the two had no qualms about letting their former enemies share their breathing air.

"Surprised to see you two here." Seifer remarked, speaking loud enough for them to hear over the music. Leonheart gave them a strange smirk and looked to Quistis who nodded. Fujin suddenly had herself pressed up close against Quistis, moving suggestively. Quistis copied her actions, sliding her hands around the albino's trim waist and down her ass. Fujin moaned softly and pressed her nose to the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of lavender as the crimson liquid pulsed beneath the pale flesh.

Squall and Seifer watched with interest, excitement buzzing through their minds and bodies, the smoldering image of Fujin and Quistis doing such things to each other sending electricty through the air. Suddenly Fujin was sliding her pale hands up Quistis' body, stopping to explore the other's breasts momentarily before continuing on to her neck, bringing it close enough to run her canine's along the length in a barely-there touch.

_'Not yet, Fuu. Get her outside or in the bathroom for fuck's sake. Not in the middle of the god damn room!'_A kill was a personal thing, somehow erotic and private. Unless of course you were out for vengance and simply to kill instead of to feed.

Seifer could see Fujin's restraint bending and breaking down by the second and he knew he had to get her out of there soon, before she made a scene and got them in trouble. Seifer moved to grab her, but a iron grip pulled her back. Seifer turned to look at Squall in confusion. Squall's eyes were riveted to the two woman in front of them, a slow, breathy moan escaping his lips. That's when Seifer caught it. The smell of blood and alcohol on the burnette's breath. Well, well, well. Little Commander Boy and the Instructor had been turned as well.

_'Fuck this place and fuck eating. I'd much rather be fucking those three for the rest of the night.' _Seifer didn't contain the pure lust in his eyes as he grabbed Fujin by one hand and Squall by the other, his sensitive ears noting that Quistis wasn't far behind.

* * *

A.n: Weeee ok. I'm going to work on some other stories, or maybe chapter two of this. Who knows. But read, review and if you have anything encouraging or of importance, please tell me! Flames (though I've never gotten one of those...) will be laughed at and dosed immediately.

i Ultimate!


	2. Scarlet

**_Chapter Two---Scarlet_**

Fujin sighed and stretched, however her waking ritual was inhibited by the three bodies lying about her. Looking around, she smiled, remembering the previous night and its activities. A slender arm was drapped over her waist, a mass of blonde hair spilling over her stomach. She ran her fingers down the blonde's spine while turning to her right, Seifer's head in the crook of her neck, his arm over her bare chest while Squall lay on the other side of Quistis, her back pressed tightly against his chest, his long arms falling over them both. The feel of warm bodies all around her made her ready for a couple more rounds. That is until a gnawing hunger tore at her and she groaned. Quisits sat up sharply and looked at her with crystal blue eyes and a sleepy, and a_satisfied_, smile.

"Morning. Let's eat."Quistis growled in agreement and shoved the males out of her way as she sauntered her way to the bathroom. Seifer snarled and resumed her position cuddling with Fujin. However, the hunger made her a less then pleasant partner and she snapped at him, her lip lifted in a snarl. Seifer rolled his eyes and reached for the comfort of Squall, who was more then happy to oblige.

"Don't expect us to bring you back breakfast."Quistis snarled, pulling on her boots. Fujin graced her neck with a kiss, while she shrugged on a jean jacket. Squall was immediately up and Seifer cursed angrily.

"I just want to sleep!" Squall laughed a bit, quickly dressing.

"You can sleep just as soon as we catch breakfast."

* * *

The day was bright as the four found a nasty little alley with a few nasty little coke whores who were more then happy to perform in any manner for some money. Pitiful. Satisfied for now, the foursome wondered what to do. 

It was a beautiful day and contrary to popular believe, they did not suddenly fall to the ground screaming in pain as they disintegrated. The sun was like an ich, bothersome but not life-threatening.

"Well, well,well. If it isn't my two _lovely_ children. Aren't they simply gorgeous, love?" The smooth voice filled Fujin and Seifer with an odd sense of warmth and devotion.

"And these are...Ah. I see. The Domni line. A strong one indeed." Quistis looked at the man quizzically. He was handsome, mature. Salt and pepper hair, a neatly trimmed beard and an elegant wife with long raven curls tumbling around her.

"My name is Quists. My pleasure." Quistis nodded respectively, elbowing for Squall to follow suit. These were Fujin and Seifer's vampiric parents. It was only right.

"My, my. Isn't she lovely? Hmmm, she'll bear nicely." The woman said, standing very close to Quistis, inhaling her scent. She did likewise with Squall. A frown danced on her pretty lips.

"Seifer. Come here." The command laced in her voice, forced Seifer forward, like an invisible leash. Amaria Lililane sniffered her 'son' and then Fujin. The frowned deepened.

"Dear, what's tomorrow?" Valon looked at her.

"It's the full moon. The monthly hunt. You know that Amaria.. Why?" A sigh escaped her.

"I will talk about this later. My dears, please. Go home. Keep your doors locked, do not let anyone in. And take something home to eat. It's not safe for you." Seifer stepped toward her, wrapping her in a hug.

"But why?" Amaria snarled and shoved him away.

"I said go! I will not warn you again. Take them and go. Remember my warning." Seifer felt the fear and uneasiness roll out in waves from the woman and it made him want to vomit. Taking Fujin's hand, he hurried away.

* * *

"Seifer? What was that about?" Squall asked. Quistis turned to look at the blonde while they hurried back to the aparment. 

"And what did she mean 'bear nicely'?" Seifer sighed.

"One, I don't know. Two, she meant that at precisely midnight on Devil's Eve, or the full moon, you'll be at the peak moment to concieve a child. Not many of us bear, even on Devil's Eve." Quistis frowned.

"I thought vampires couldn't have children. Isn't the child dead because the womb is dead?" Seifer shook his head. Silly woman.

"No. We aren't dead in a techinical sense. We still need blood to live, our heartsimply does not beat as often to keep the flow going or produce more, hence our need to feed off others. By the Eve's hunt, we have enough blood in our systems to sustain conception." Fujin looked at him.

"We?"

"I once heard that, even more rarely then women, men conceive also. To preserve the species, the purity of the line and in case the women do not conceive." Fujin frowned harder.

"But why did she bother to tell us to keep the doors locked? It wouldn't matter, the sheer physical strength we have is more then a match for whatever door we choose to hid behind." This time Quistis shook her head.

"Our species must be _invited_ or they can not pass beyond the threshhold. Even in our other states of being. Such as if one were to leave their body and remain in a unfleshly form. It has no bearing. If one is not invited, one can not get in." Fujin frowned. How come no one had informed her of this?

"Right. But, even if Quistis _can _bear, why the importance of us staying inside?" Squall asked. This time Fujin had an answer.

"Because. The males and in some cases, the females, will fight for the bearer. To continue their own line. A child born to them makes them stronger, gives them power."

"So, either me or Seifer gets her pregnant and all is peachy and life is normal." Seifer shook his head.

"No, the female has to be claimed first. And if she isn't, they simply take the bearer, remove the fetus and impregnante her with their own, willing or not. It's a vicious business." Quistis frowned.

"So...we go home, stay inside and all is fine after?" Once again, the answers would not let life be so simplistic.

"You forget we're imortal. _We never die._This means they will find you, wherever you are. For the rest of your immortal life. You will _never _stop being a bearer." Quistis groaned. That's all she needed. Horny vamps after her for the rest of eternity.

"But why did the rest of you need to stay with me?" A strange, hungry voice interrupted their conversation.

"Because you're _all _bearers."

* * *

A.n: Woot. Enjoy the smechxiness that is a vampiric FF8. Lol

**Sorceress Fujin:** -puts her arms over her head- ow ow ow ow! DON'T HURT ME! -pouts up at her- I ish LUV you! (hahaha)

**Becca:** Ain't it just. I think so. Enjoy the sexiness with us! -grins at Fujin- She likes it too lol. Yes! I was hoping you guys would like this one, even though its so different from my others

i Ultimate!


	3. Run Away

**_Chapter Three---Run Away_**

Seifer turned, growling from somewhere deep in his chest. The figure behind them, had a hungry, crazed look in his eyes and Fujin didn't like the way he looked at them.

"What did you say?" Quistis snapped, edging closer, ready to tear the other vampire apart.

"I said your all bearers. I can smell it. Oh oh! What a day, what a day! Four bearers? This is a treat indeed. My, won't the battle for you four be bloody? Haha, bloody bloody, yes. Blood. Blood." The man cackled and Seifer decided it was time to leave. The crazed vampire never saw them leave.

"Lock the doors and windows." Seifer commanded and the others complied silently, not knowing what to make of this. Squall sat to think. Quistis was far too worked up to think so she nipped playfully at Seifer's neck, earning a pleased moan. Fujin watched from the bathroom doorway for a few minutes, watching how Seifer's eyes closed in pleasure and his breathing became shallow and wanting when Quistis dragged her tongue along his neck, pausing at his ear to bite it gently.

Fujin felt left out so she joined them, sitting in Seifer's lap, kissing him roughly. Quistis seemed all to pleased at the woman joing in. Fujin closed her eyes and moaned softly as she was suddenly ravished by the two blondes, Seifer running his hands up her shirt and discarding it to the floor, Quistis deftly removing the black bra while Fujin tossed Seifer's shirt somewhere to the side.

The low moans and growls did nothing to interrupt Squall's thinking, however soon he was aware of a body on top of him, green eyes sparkling wickedly.

* * *

"Four! Are you positive?" The man asked, the young woman on bended knee shaking.

"Yessir. I heard it myself. They were confronted in an alley. All reek of bearer." The man had a grin on his face now. Four. If he could get them all...the adrenaline rush of power surged through his veins and he held back a moan. Those bearers were as good as his.

"Can you get me their scent? I must find them." The woman nodded and left in search of the four, while Kane Malcaiah paced the room, news of the bearers sending a jolt through his groin. Just thinking of it, _four _bearers in _his _line, his for the ravaging. According to his witness, they were all exceptionally beautiful creatures even in their vampiric state. His kind had never before seen such a grouping of bearers at one time and all in one location. It would be easy to catch them and if Faye was to be believed, Kane was much stronger then the four infant nosfeteru (an I'm not sure if I spelled that right...) and he could easily claim them. All he had to do was find them...they would look even better with his mark adorning their necks.

"M'lord." Faye had returned, snap shots of the bearers and their scent rolled off her in waves. Faye now reeked of sex, power, hunger and a hint of fear. Kane swallowed his moan and looked at the pictures. Faye was not joking.

The two males were very different in appearance, one a proud, fierce looking blonde with lovely green eyes and a muscled build while the brunette was wiry, brooding and very feminine. The females also contrasted. The first with long locks of gold, sapphire eyes and a curvy figure. The second had skin like moonlight and hair to match, fire in her ruby orbs. He couldn't tell much about her figure by her clothes which was a high disappointment to him. However, the smell of breeders and sex filled his senses and he finally put down the photos, grabbing Faye and tossing her roughly onto the bed.

* * *

Fujin sighed softly as Quistis collapsed on top of her, spent. Seifer licked his lips and winked at Fujin from his position behind Quistis while Fujin felt someone's fingers edging down her waist, a slow teasing touch to her thighs. Closing her eyes, she threw back her head and moaned, knowing Squall liked to see and _hear_ appreciation for his efforts, which were no doubt _more _then appreciated. Quistis rolled away and into Seifer and the two watched as Squall excercised his control over Fujin's body, reducing the woman to a shuddering mass of moans.

With a final, soft cry, Fujin was also spent, nestling her head into Squall's neck. A knock at the door shattered their sex-induced haven and filled them with dread.

* * *

A.n: Muwahaha.

**Sorceress Fujin **: yes! I got a lollipop! Thankies! ok, so yes this was a slight filler chappy, but it had important infor andtasty cherry lemonade (hahaha)with our schmexy cast lol Enjoy.

**Jasmine:** Your back! -huggles- Yes, they are all very sexy! Heheh glad you're enjoying this. I am lol. And just so you know, the service for Rae was at the begining of chapter 8 I believe but it was a small scence as if the service had already passed and it was just cale and aden paying their own private respects. So no offense taken lol.

**Becca;** Yes Fujin is very sexy and not you are not scarier then my Muse. -Glares at Alma- You meanie! -grins at Edgar instead- Hiya! Anwhos, enjoy the sexiness! lol

i Ultimate !


	4. Too Little, Too Late

**_Chapter Four---Too Little, Too Late_**

Seifer got up and made his way soundlessly to the door. He looked out the peekhole to find a man he did not recognize but was very attractive. He opened the door, causing his three companions to scramble with the bed sheets to cover themselves. No one else got to see them like this.

"...Who the fuck are you?" The man grinned and leaned against the doorway.

"My name is Kane Malcaiah. Seifer, I presume?" Seifer looked him up and down, liking what he saw, and nodded.

"What's it to you?"

"I have a proposition for you." Squall came to stand beside Seifer at the door, a blanket around his slim hips as he spoke before Seifer could.

"What kind of proposition?" His deep voice slid over the other two men like honey and Kane found he had a difficult time thinking in the brunette's presence.

"...One I think you may find hard to refuse. I assume you know that you are all bearers and unless your claimed, you'll be hunted for all eternity." Squall rolled those pretty blue eyes, the ones that Kane couldn't look away from.

"We've been through this. Get on with it."

"Join me. Let me make you mine and I can offer you something Seifer can't." Squall frowned, looking up at Seifer in disblief. Seifer growled and Kane hurried on.

"Protection. Now, I assure you Seifer is a fine specimen of dominance and could very well take charge of his own line. But he's too young, too inexperienced to keep you all from harm. I can do just that. I'm in a position to give you protection and every other comfort you so desire." Squall, contrary to his usual nature, cuddled into Seifer's side, torn between the man's seemingly simple choice. Fujin joined them, followed by Quistis.

"Let us think." Fujin told him, meeting his gaze.

"Have your answer by midnight." Then he was gone. Such a usueful trick, to disappear at will.

"...Seifer what are we going to do?" Quistis asked. Seifer didn't answer. Squall was behind him suddenly, fangs deep in the tender flesh of his neck.

Fujin gasped slightly surprised but Seifer offered no resistence, only moaned, slightly pained. When Squall with drew, a dark, swirling mark appeared on Seifer's neck.

"...But what about Kane's offer?" Quistis asked, looking at Squall, who was approaching Fujin.

"...I think we should accept...but since I've claimed you, he has to claim me and only me." Fujin knew not to struggle agains the sting of Squall's marking so she settled for digging her nails into his thigh.Quistis still had many questions about this whole damn situation but the look in Squall's eyes damn near _commanded_ she keep such questions to herself.

"Alright then. Midnight it is." Quistis tilted her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kane paced his room. Something about that boy...those stormy eyes. Something held him, like no other had before. He knew his offer was most likely to be accepted but a nagging thought danced at the back of his mind. Kane just didn't know what it was. So he thought things he did know.

He knew Seifer was from the Lililane line. A strong one indeed as well as kind. Seifer would soon make a wonderful Father to his own line. But he was too rash and impulsive now.

Squall however was from the Domini line, one far older and stronger then Lililane and at times, crueler. But blood passed onknowledge. Not ablity, because that had to be gained, but knowledge gave you an edge as an 'infant'. Squall already seemed far more capable as a Patron then Seifer but more willing to let Seifer dominate him. This surprised Kane because Domini's were not particualrly submissive nor induced to share.

The thought sparked something within him and Kane's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what the Domini child planned to do and a grin tugged at his lips.

Clever boy.

* * *

A.n: Sorry its so short guys, but its an update and I like it. Um... suggestion most definitely welcome! Hope you enjoy! 


	5. Take You

**_Chapter Five---Take You_**

Squall paced the room nervously. He hoped to every pagen god and goddess out there he was doing the right thing. It seemed like the only thing to do. But, what if he made a mistake? What if he'd doomed the others to a fate that was far worse then being stalked for the rest of eternity? Squall swallowed the lump in his throat and mforced the insecurity from him. The others must not see him afraid or they would question him. They would question him and all hope of this plan working would be gone. Kane wanted for bearers. Four _willing_ bearers. The others would follow Squall unless they sensed his unease. It was basic instinct. You followed the alpha until he could no longer provide or became weak. Then you turned on him.

He would not be weak. This would work.

A knock at the door brougth the restlessness in the room to a stand still as Squall opened the door, allowing Kane inside. He observed them all carefully, their scent filling his mind with everything he needed to know; how much they weighed, Fujin was allergic to liliacs and Quistis couldn't eat strawberries. Kane's own emerald eyes met each of theirs, until they looked away in submission. He smiled.

"You're smart, Little One. But a bit rash perhaps." Squall said nothing as Kane approached him,his hot breath on the younger's ear only serving to make Squall, hot and anxious. Needy.

"There's no turning back. You're decisions effect them from here on out..." Squall met Kane's eyes with such fierce determination and surety that he didn't bother to question him again. Besides, he didn't want Squall to back out now.

"Just do it. We both know this is best for both of us. You have bearers, we have a strong Patron. Everbody wins." Squall's lips ghosted over Kane's and the older man groaned, tilting Squall's head to the side, fangs grazing over the soft flesh before sinking in greedily. Squall's knees buckled slightly but Kane's warm arms wrapped around the boy, supporting his weight.

Seifer watched curiously. Squall didn't go into detail about this whole thing. He only said it was for the best and until Squall had gained enough experience, they would be part of the Malcaiah Clan. If Squall was sure, then this was right. Seifer just wanted to know how the in fucking hell Squall knew all this shit. What, was there some sort of Vampire Training School he missed out on? Dammit, why didn't anyone tell him these things!

Fujin's own impatience was not at her lack of knowledge on Squall's little barter. No, it was because she was _hungry_. Damn them both straight to hell (though she was pretty sure eternity with these four would be hell) for taking so long! She was damn hungry and god help them if someone didn't get her blood _now._

"Patience Fujin. We're almost done." Fujin didn't know Kane enough to glare at him. Though she usually saved her glares for Seifer's stupidity. So she pouted.

"She's not the most pleasant dinner mate." Seifer piped up as Kane offered a bloody wrist to Squall, bonding them as a tattoo began to encircle Squall's neck.

"Soon, pet, we shall eat. Soon." She hoped so.

* * *

Hours later, Fujin had a happy smile on her bloody lips. Blood that Kane happily licked away. She leaned into him, sated for now and feeling a bit frisky. They all were, having feed to their content. Well...not Seifer. Seifer was a pig and always would be, blood or not. Of course, he was only too happy to once again eat too much. 

"Not yet Fujin." Squall's voice made it clear that Fujin was to move away from Kane. _Now_. So she did. Squall wasn't a nice person angry.

Their apartment was just up the hall and Squall was more then usually anxious to get inside, pulling Kane along by the hand. He was smiling all the way. Once inside he was shoved against the wall as Squall ravished his mouth, yanking the man's clothes off hastily.

"Someone's anxious..." Kane said between kisses. Squall growled, yanking the man into the bedroom.

"Shut up." Was all they heard before the door slammed closed.

"Looks like we've got to entertain ourselves tonight..."Seifer's wicked smile was not lost on the women next to him. Quistis sat on his lap playfully, pulling her shirt off.

"I guess we'll have to find something...constructive to do." Fujin laughed as she stripped, joining the two.

"I didn't think fucking each other senseless was constructive." Seifer gaped at her.

"It's constructive for me..." Quistis silenced his testosterone induce logic with a kiss.

* * *

A.n: Short update, yay me, review!

i Ulti!


	6. Born Again

**_Chapter Six---Born Again_**

Kane pulled himself away from Squall as the door slammed shut. The leather jacket was removed from Squall's broad shoulders while Kane guided him back onto the bed. Nervous excitement drifted off the boy in small waves while the older ran warm hands down Squall's pale, muscled torso.

Squall reached up and ran long fingers through silky auburn locks, transfixed by the man above him. Kane slowly began to remove the leather pants while all the nervousness in the brunnette vanished. Pale hands removed the last of Kane's clothing before pulling the elder close, inhaling the sweet scent of leather and cinnamon that always danced around the man. The breathy moans coming from the other room were barely registered in the ears of the bedrooms two occupants as Kane ran broad hands down mucled thighs, pushing them apart and settling between them, kissing Squall softly.

The brunette couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so safe and peacful. His eyes went hazy as Kane's mouth explored the milky white body beneath him, teasing and experienced. Squall bit back a moan and writhed under the older gentle hands. Kane smiled, bringing their lips together again. In all honesty, Kane was surprised at the younger's willingness but soon realized that Squall had done this in order to protect his family. Had done the very thing that he himself would have done.

Squall's raggard moans brought Kane back to reality as he continued his ministrations on Squall's willing body. Green eyes watched as the brunette arched beneath him, coating his hand in sticky wetness. Kane was gentle as he prepared the stormy-eyed man, slowing adding finger after finger, until Squall's pained expression turned to one of need.

"Kane..."The whisper settled into an excited pounding in Kane chest, driving him in deeper into the boy under him. The boy whose long legs were drapped around Kane's waist, urging him in even farther and harder. An angry purplish bruise was left on Squall's neck as they came, reminding him of just who he belonged too.

Blue-grey eyes were clouded and satisfied as Kane kissed him one last time, revealing in the boys warmth and tightness. However, he had to attend to the others as well.

"Send in Seifer." Squall seemed surprised and maybe a little hurt but rose to do as told. Kane grabbed his arm and kissed his wrist before letting him go. He had to take the others, but he'd be back for Squall when he was done.

* * *

A.n: Cute yaoi fluff. But is Kane really as kind as Squall thinks? Review!!!! 


	7. Jealousy Rises

**Chapter Seven--- Jealousy Rises**

Squall lay on the couch staring at the ceiling while Kane had his way with Quistis. Fujin would be next. Seifer was sound asleep on the floor. A sure sign he'd been worn out. Squall's scowl deepend as he heard Quistis' moans. Maybe it was the blood he shared with Kane, maybe it was because Kane had taken him first, but Squall didn't like Kane being with the others. Didn't like it at all. But what could he do?

This was how it had to be. Kane had to be the leader, had to show he was more then capable in _all_ aspects. Squall bit back a moan. The man was definitely capable.

* * *

Quistis sighed one last time as Kane ran his fingers through her silky locks. He asked her to send in Fujin. The silver-haired woman entered somewhat nervously, still unsure about the whole thing. Kane pulled her gently on to him and kissed her neck, earning a pleased sigh. He could smell Squall's jealousy linger on her. It made him smile slightly, though he soon focused all energy on the woman before him.

Fujin was used to Seifer's roughness, Quistis' teasing and Squall's simple need. She wasn't used to Kane's gentle pleasing. Or the way her body began to crave his in return. His lips were all over, hands dancing along her thighs, exploring and teasing. She wanted more and he soon gave her exactly what she wanted. Kane had never seen someone so quiet in bed, especially not with him as their partner, but quiet she was and througly satisfied.

* * *

Squall looked up as the door opened and Kane exited the room with Fujin. He frowned as the man stalked towards him and yanked him up off the couch before crushing their lips together. Fujin watched with detached interest as the two fell to the floor, startling Seifer from his sleep.

This time was different, Kane was no longer gentle. He was rough and demanding. Squall responded in kind, fighting for dominance. Seifer wisely choose not to interfer with the two instead busied himself with Fujin's neck, who was more then happy for the distraction.

Squall finally succeeded in pining Kane, leaning forward to sinking his teeth roughly into the pale flesh of his neck. Kane moaned beneath him and stopped fighting, instead letting the younger have his way.

And what a way it was.

There was knock at the door that brought the goings on to a stand still. Quistis threw on a shirt and opened the door. A man stood before her, eyes wild and breathing heavily. He reeked of blood and madness and he reached for her.

For the first time in a long time, Quisits felt the heavy weight of fear crush her as he hands wrapped around her neck and drug her from the room.

* * *

A.n: Woot! Update, very small but hey look, a wrench in the ploT!

**Lady Twist** : Glad you liked the last chapter, sorry for the too short update but be on the look out for chapter 7

**Daydreamer: **Yay!!!! Glad you liked the last chappie, it was fun to write ;) enjoi!

-iUlti!-


	8. Lividity

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eight--Lividity

Fear finally dominated Squall's senses. First he'd gone through shock, his body still humming pleasantly from the thrill of Kane's body willingly pressed beneath him. Then the brunet felt rage boil down into undiluted fear. The fear of someone crazed enough to take what had already been claimed from someone much stronger. It went against all ethtics, traditions and conduct instilled in any sane vampire.

Kane had very suddenly dumped his pale lover to the floor as he stalked out into the hallway, growling and cursing as the bitter stench of psychosis and fear permiated his senses.

"_...Dammit!_" The roar of lividity settled in Squall's stomach, making it coil and knot in unease. The phone call Kane was receiving was no doubt more bad news that the auburned tressed man did not want to hear.

"Kane Manor has been raided." Jade eyes surveyed the group that gathered about him. He cursed mentally. What fool would go against such deeply entrenched instincts such as property and rank?

" Gather your weapons." Kane ordered, pleased that his new fledglings did so without question. Of course their Quisitis was out their in the hands of someone who did not have the right to so much as look at the golden beauty.

* * *

True to his words, Kane Manor had been upturned in an apparent search for something. Fujin's clever ruby optics surveyed the damage but the silver warrior halted in mid-step when her boot made a sick,wet slurch sound. The woman hesitated a moment before looking down, nearly gagging at the site. Her black boot was settled neatly between a pretty womans severed torso, her eyes still wide and gaping in horror and agony. The woman's entrails were strewn about the room in a grotesque fashion and Fujin nearly slipped in her hurried turn to escape the awful sight. However, she stumbled into Seifer's arms and the blonde shielded her, eyes a deadly shade or green as he scanned the room, from the blood stained walls to the broken furniture.

Kane kneeled to the dead woman, closing her lovely eyes and for a brief moment, a bereaved look crossed his handsome features. Soon enough though, the new fledglings were joined by other clanmates stepping silently from the shadows. A chorus of rage and sorrow filled the small room as the vampiric family mourned their dead and swore vengeance for the souls lost. It was a sound that summoned and strengthened family ties, bound them together for the single purpose of righting the wrongs that had been commited upon them.

"Varish will pay for his crimes. I will not tolerate anyone taking what is _mine_." The low, threatening growl was a promise, for not vampire in their right mine went against centuries of tradition and engrained bloodlaw. Their kind dealt harshly with those insane enough to do so and Kane would bring the fury of such laws upon the heads of those who dare attempt to upsurp his power and possesions. Seifer and Fujin looked to Squall, who stood beside their livid 'father', and knew they would follow him.

Loyalty was in their blood and they would do whatever it was that Kane asked of them. Kane knew this as well as they and as the trio shouldered weapons, he almost felt sorry for Varish and his insane attempt at gaining the power he'd wanted along. He had Qusitis.

They wanted her back.

* * *

Quistis awoke to the strong odor of mold and decay. A blindfold covered her eyes and she frantically listened for the sound of life. Nothing but the drip of leaking water met her ears. The blonde felt cold and had assumed it was for the fact she was in a basement until she shifted. No her coldness was from her absence of clothes. Fear returned with an overwhelming hold on her as she waited tensely. Quisits was not looking forward to the horrors that no doubt awaited her.

"Awake I see. What perfect timing." The man's suggestive, leering voice slithered over the blonde he held captive. Oh she was beautiful- perfect breasts, perfect legs, hips...everything was flawless. Foolish Kane for being so greedy. Licking his lips Varish ran a smooth hand down that crreamy thigh, relishing the sickened shudder and the aroma of fear that drifted off her.

"Don't be afraid my lovely, I'll be gentle...enough." He chuckled, a dark, psychotic sound that made Quistis want to vomit. But it was nothing compared to his breath on her, hot and needy as his hands roamed her body. The body that was meant only for her clanmates and Father. She was too proud to whimper or beg him to stop but she couldn't stop shivering and shudderiing in repulsion, especially as his exicted breathing stopped at her stomach and his hands forced her legs apart with all the gentelness of a wolf ripping open its dinner.

"Perfect..." Was all he said before slamming his fist into her, her agonized scream driving him on further as he ripped the life in her womb away. Tear stained her perfect face and the man began to laugh.

"Don't worry darling. I'll make it all better." Licking the blood away, the man enjoy the sweet taste of her, cleaning the mess he'd made before hastily removing his pants, the metalic hiss of his zipper making Quistis tense. And as Varish slammed into her hot depths again and again, Quistis knew the worst was yet to come.

* * *

an: yay update!! sorry for the ickyness of it all but dont worry, happy days will come again!! Review!

Ulti-


End file.
